Scar
Scar was the younger brother of Mufasa, the uncle of Simba, and the great-uncle of Kiara and Kion. He was a lion who once possessed the Roar of the Elders and led the Lion Guard. Appearance Unlike other known Pride Landers, Scar had a dark orange (deep brown in one painting) coat with a sleek, thick darker brown mane. He had a triangular face and a pale muzzle and underbelly. His eyes were green, with a dark scar running down the left one. He was a very lean lion, especially in comparison to his brother. In The Lion Guard Magazine, Scar is shown as a burnt orange lion with a black mane and paler fur on his muzzle, toes, and underbelly. Tufts of black fur are present on the joints of his forelegs. The fur on his lower jaw is long, and his large nose is black. He has a long muzzle, sharp features, and a thin pink scar over one eye. Personality His personality was the opposite of Mufasa's. He was mean, envious, cruel and evil. His jealousy stemmed from the fact that his brother was chosen to be king. Scar was so hungry for power that he resorted into removing his own family permanently and destroying the kingdom. It was his thirst for power that caused him to lose the Roar of the Elders. He didn't believe in the Circle of Life concept and cared only for himself and his own glory. History Prior to The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Scar was once leader of the Lion Guard. However, this power went to his head, and he wanted to use the Lion Guard to help take down his brother, Mufasa. When they refused, Scar destroyed his Guard using the Roar of the Elders, and as a result, Scar became weakened by this event, losing the Roar forever by using it for evil. After Simba was born, Scar plotted to kill both him and his brother. In the end, he was able to murder Mufasa, and Simba ran away. However, when Simba came back as a young adult, he battled his uncle and reclaimed the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar After Kion is told that he will be the leader of the new Lion Guard, Simba and Rafiki showed him the history of the Guard using paintings within The Lair of the Lion Guard, including Scar's leadership and how he lost it. The Rise of Makuu Scar was only mentioned in this episode when Kion was talking about the crocodiles' leadership methods to his family, questioning why they must fight to secure the position of leader. Kion's mother, Nala, reminds Kion that Simba had to fight Scar to reclaim his leadership, implying that sometimes fighting is the only way. Scar's name was mentioned again when Kion backed down when using the roar in a state of anger, saying that he did not wish to become like his great-uncle. Presumably, Kion was referring to how Scar destroyed his Guard using the roar purely out of fury. Can't Wait to be Queen Scar is only mentioned by Simba after the defeat of Scar all the animals came back to the Pridelands and restored the Circle of Life. Eye of the Beholder Scar's portrait is once again seen briefly in The Lair of the Lion Guard, as Rafiki reveals the paintings of Lion Guards past. Never Roar Again A painting of Scar and how he destroyed his Lion Guard is viewed by Kion in the Lair after he uses the Roar in anger when saving his mother, Nala, from Janja's Clan. Kion later talks to Mufasa, who told him that Scar held no interest in helping others, caring only for himself. Family *Mufasa: Brother *Simba: Nephew *Kiara: Great-Niece *Kion: Great-Nephew *Kovu: Descendant *Nuka: Descendant *Vitani: Descendant fr:Scar Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Kings Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Pride Landers Category:Villains